Geek To Chic
by CoCoBunnyBoo
Summary: AU When you become a target of some of the most intimidating groups in your school, you tend to get frighten. Haruno Sakura is too naïve to realize such a thing. Enter her world as she becomes the more talked about individual in her private school. NaruSaku SakuSasu GaarSaku, ItaSaku. Retitled Geek To Sheek.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Kishimoto-sama.

This story is rated Teen for language, and violence. Other than that, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.

Its CoCo Bunny: Hello everyone I just want to reintroduce myself seeing as I use to be Sasamicabbit and Rabbitland. I just want to say I am very sorry due too many reasons I have been very much M.I.A. I'm in the military so that really plays a toll of how I send stories out. I will be redoing two of my stories seeing as I'm more mature and more into English, I promise for a very good story. I'm going to make it a bit more detailed and interesting :) There will probably only be a few minor changes in the story but it shall still follow. So I hope you enjoy. Until then Ja' ne!

**Geek to Chic**

By Coco Bunny

_"Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one."-_Bill Gates

_**Summary**_: When you become a target of some of the most intimidating groups in your school, you tend to get frighten. Haruno Sakura is too naïve to realize such a thing. Enter her world as she becomes the more talked about individual in her private school.

**Chapter One**

The Geek

_"I'm basically a sexless geek. Look at me, I have pasty-white skin, I have acne scars and I'm five-foot-nothing. Does that sound like a real sexual dynamo to you?"-_Mike Myers

I'm different. My grades are excellent. My looks are not the best. I wear my mom's old clothing. I carry a dictionary everywhere I go. I even work in a library. If that didn't scream nerd, deweb, and the famous, DORK! Of course you always have the people who point out the obvious. I'm simple, well I think so. I might know more than everyone in my homeroom and is considered the number one scholar in my graduating class, but that does not mean I'm not fun. Right?

"Can you please give me my books back now, please?" A very reluctant and meek voice that was so low you had to strain your ears to hear. The owner of this voice was non-other than Haruno Sakura, the ugly duckling of Konohagakure High Prep. Already in the last few days of her junior year, Sakura is still bullied and still has no friends to have her back. It wasn't her fault she was so anti-social. Usually people always tried to avoid her.

Konohagakure high prep, also known as Konoha high preps, a school full of noble and prestigious families. The only way one could even get into such a school is by payment or scholarship. Though, not many people could just smart their way into the school, Sakura was one of the small percentage that did. The way to tell was by ribbons or ties each individual wore. If you wore a red tie or ribbon you paid to be there and if it was blue you were on scholarship. Let's just say there's only about five students in the entire school who actually have blue ties.

Sakura had long frizzy, spilt ended, wavy platinum pink hair that was always down, covering her pale ashen face. Wide red rimmed glasses that hid her emerald eyes. Always wore old baggy clothes that probably her mother wore when she was in high school. Never had her skin exposed to the sun, but maybe her hands and her ankles. The state she looked in now, I guess you really could call her an ugly duckling. She was wearing the winter style uniform for Konoha, even though it was almost the beginning of summer. Long sleeved sailor blouse with her blue ribbon fitted perfectly and her long skirt covered majority of her legs.

"Yeah right when you get pretty...maybe...just maybe we'll give you your books back, Haruno..."Said a boy with black short hair. He had dark eyes that made him look super shady and a smirk that screamed 'up to no good'. He was very tall compared to Sakura or Haruno as he would call her.

"Oh wait, rephrase that, she will never get her books back, because she will always look like the ugly duckling of Konoha." Said another boy; with black hair and ebony black eyes. He was slightly taller than the other guy and at least cute. They both were wearing red ties indicating their wealth.

"Give me my books back you pompous asses!" Sakura shouted. Though, it did not even come across as a threat. Both boys were still taken back by the out lash that left the girls mouth. This only made them angry. One of the boys took a drink from a bottle of water he was holding and poured the rest of her head.

"You need to calm down! Hope that helps haaha!" The boy laughed in a sarcastic way and then picked up some dirt from the ground and threw it in her face. Now her uniform was not only soaked but dirty from the dirt. He then pushed her down and caused her glasses to slide off.

From far away someone was watching the entire scene take place.

As Sakura struggle to get up she was only knocked back down with a strong hand to her forehead pressuring the back of her head into the dirt on the ground.

"Now, now. We can't have you showing your ugly face to the world, so keep it where it belongs... in the dirt you disgusting looking creature." The boy said in the most serious tone. A breaking sound could be heard suddenly which made Sakura freeze.

"Opps...it seems that I stepped on your glasses!" the other boy laughed a cruel laugh as he looked down at the girl on the verge of crying. Suddenly, a small pebble hit the back of both of the boys head.

"I think you two needs to leave her alone." Said a smooth yet slightly baritone voice, he had red-brownish hair that made his light jade eyes stand out. You could tell he lacked sleep due to the dark circles under his eyes. He had a boyish baby face that made him seem so innocent. He was Sabaku Gaara, the son of the Ambassador of Suna. He was very attractive with his expressionless face.

"Oh shit! It's Sabaku-sama! Let's get out of here!" One of the boys yelled as they both fled the scene. Gaara then walked over and picked up Sakura's books and dusted them off. As he turned back to face the girl, but she was gone. He looked around, but there was no trace of the bullied girl. He then sighed and was about to turn and go until he saw her glasses. He picked up the broken pieces and stared at them for a few minutes before shoving the pieces into his uniformed jacket.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her. While everyone was distracted she took the opportunity to get the heck out of her sticky situation and with hearing the name Sabaku, she wanted to live. She heard of him before and there was no way she was going to set herself up for another attack. As she walk down the street towards her home tears began to roll down her dirt stained cheeks. She was so miserable, but she could not allow her parents to know. They had done their best to get her into Konoha so she had been sticking it out for three years now.

"There has to be something I can do to change myself." Sakura said. She passed several light posts until she came across one that had a medium size sign on it.

_Help wanted! In need of models for make overs. Not looking for already pretty girls. In need of normal looking girls. Ages 16 through 21! Auntie Sassie._

Sakura pulled the poster off the pole and smiled slightly.

"This is it!" Sakura yelled.

- It's me CoCoBunny/Rabbitland/Sasamicabbit! Heehee. Hope you liked the new and more improved version of Geek To Chic. I had noticed that I had too much errors in the original, but I guess you guys knew that. Ha! Well I'm going to be getting to the next chapter. It shall be up sooner than you think. Maybe by the end of the week or earlier. Anyway, really sorry about the random characters, I didn't want to give them names. This will be a SakuxMutli type story, mainly NaruSakuSasu. With minors of GaarSaku and ItaSaku.

**Preview of Next Chapter:** "You look really familiar, are you sure we don't know each other?" Gaara asked the pink haired girl before him. Gaara had backed her so close into the corner so intimately she thought she was going to pass out from blushing so much.

'_Remember girl, CONFIDENCE!'_ Inner Sakura told herself.

Sakura just smirked and stepped forward causing Gaara to take a slight step backwards. "Sabaku-sama, I advise you to give me breathing room, not kissing room. Besides, you're not my type." Sakura said in a very confident voice and just strutted off.

Gaara was almost stunned at what just happened. Gaara is no means egotistical, but for a woman to turn him down was insane. As Gaara gathered his thoughts something caught his eye. It was a card. He picked it up small laminated card and studied it. Suddenly, his eyes grew in size out of shock.

It was Haruno Sakura's identification card.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Kishimoto-sama.

This story is rated Teen for language, and violence. Other than that, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.

**Chapter Two**

For Beauty

_"Beauty is ever to the lonely mind, a shadow fleeting; she is never plain. She is a visitor who leaves behind the gift of grief, the souvenir of pain."_- Christopher Morley

Sakura made her way home and was greeted by her father, Haruno Akido. Akido was a short pudgy man with thick black frame glasses. It made his small black eyes double in size due to the extra prescription in them. He was balding slightly at the top of his head, but none the less had black hair. He had on a white button up that was loosened at the top, probably with all the strain riding at the top of his top. He was wearing black slacks that were now wrinkled from work and simple black dress socks. Nothing was really impressive of what he had on, but he made do with what he owned.

When he was met with nothing he started to wonder if something was wrong with Sakura. Akido was always greeted by his daughter when she entered their humble home. He had been sitting at the dining area table going over a massive stack of documents that looked very overwhelming. He was an accountant. Number crunching was his pass time even if he didn't want to admit it. Sighing greatly once he heard the successful slam of Sakura's bedroom door, he knew something was wrong then.

Even though he didn't spend much time with his own daughter, he knew when she was upset. It wasn't hard knowing due to her mother. She was the spitting image of her as well.

It seemed as if ten minutes passed without him moving. He was thinking of _her_ again._ She_ was the only one capable of handling their daughter and he knew it. He never knew what to say, he never even really knew what to do. He just did his best to keep Sakura happy, and it seemed that even that was becoming more of a complex job than his actual.

Slowly arising from the dining he made his way near the small living area they had. There was a large framed picture sitting on the wall. It was above their only television in the house. It was a picture of a woman in a beautiful wedding like dress sitting on a rose vined swing. Her back was turned, but she was looking over her shoulder with a small smile gracing her features. What made the picture so significant was the way her long luster hair was swaying in the wind, making the picture almost angelic. He recalled that day, because he was the one taking the picture.

_"Dear is that you?"_ Said a lovely voice. He remembered everything about _her_. The way _she_ smelled the way _she_ giggled, the way _she_ would rub his back and say sweet nothings to him when he was down. They were all things that he loved about _her_.

"Ume-chan, our dear daughter is upset again…I wish you were here to help me. I'm still not great at this." Akido said with a small sigh. He didn't know how long he was staring at the beautiful picture, but it seemed like hours. He made his way to Sakura's room and stood in front of the door.

Knocking lightly he announced himself before awaiting a sign. He knocked again and repeated himself and walked in. When he slid the door open he was met with the rays of the sun setting. It displayed how neatly and well kept her room was. He noticed all of the thick books she had collected over time, that were all over her shelves against the wall. She was a young genius in the works and she always worked hard for her studies, so he knew she would become someone great in her generation. The only thing on her floor was her school uniform.

He smiled softly and walked more into the room and picked up her shirt and skirt. Looking at her uniform more, he noticed it was slightly wet and there was a fair amount of dirt on her shirt. His gears started turning until a small piece of paper fell out of her skirt pocket and he kneeled down to pick it up. In the process of this all Akido had not wondered at all where his daughter was until he heard a click of her bedroom bathroom opening. There stood his daughter cladded in nothing but a white cotton towel and her hair fell wetly over her shoulders.

He stared too long for his daughter's liking and she closed her door with a slam. He was knocked out of his state of mind and that's when embarrassment flushed his face and he quickly turned around. 'Did I really just give my own daughter a once over?' Akido yelled in his mind.

"What are you doing in _my_ room?" Sakura said in a dangerously upset tone. She was his daughter, and she did respect him, but she hated her personal space being invaded without her attention. Akido gasped and turned quickly feeling more uncomfortable.

"I-I was just seeing if y-you were okay. You seemed upset and w-when you didn't answer your door I-I thought it would be oaky to come in." He said almost gasping for air with his outburst. Sakura just stomped up towards him and snatched her uniform off his arm.

"Touching my things isn't checking on me." Sakura said now a little more taken back knowing he was just concerned. She hated it when he started doing things like this. He understood him being a father was hard, but she felt she could take care of herself. When she saw his sadden and hunched his shoulders as if a child being lectured, she started to feel bad.

"Dad…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I know you're concerned but I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me." She said slightly quiet. She then felt his arms around her and she saddens a bit. She knew he missed his wife and her being the only thing left to remind him of_ her_ was the sad part that she couldn't shake. She always felt bad for her dad, but she knew she had to be strong for him.

"Sakura, why is your uniform all messed up?" Akido said questioningly. He knew about how badly 'Blue students' as they called them, would get treated differently in her school. Though, he knew he was sending her to the best so he didn't want to just pull her out after working so hard to get a full scholarship for the school. He felt her tense up and he then he knew.

"You know why dad. It's the same reason I haven't had a friend since I entered _that_ school." Sakura said. She knew she was putting herself through hell just to go to a good college, but to her, it was worth it in the end. Akido look at his daughter with tears threating his eyes, he was such an emotional man. He really hated that the school chose to let notice to others about their economic status by their uniforms.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I really wish I could make more money so you wouldn't be picked on like this." He said regretfully. Sakura never blamed his father for what he made or even hated him for being a low level worker. She was proud of her father no matter what he made.

"Dad, you're okay. You shouldn't have any regrets of how our present is. You're a great worker. Remember that." Sakura said now fully embracing her father. He was very proud of his daughter, no matter what the circumstances were. Her will power was just like that of _her_. As they stood together, Akido then remembered that his daughter was still in a towel. He blushed madly and almost drooled he suddenly held her tight and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Oh, _Ume-chan_…." He said deeply after inhaling his daughter's scent. Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide and she realized what had happened. He was thinking of her again! Sakura cringed and got her footing in place without warning, punched poor Akido in the face. Hard.

"Hentai father!" She yelled after throwing him out her room. Sakura knew it wasn't that he was a pervert or any such thing. _This_ situation started happening a year after _she_ left. Her father grew a large assumption that she looked like her mother. To Sakura she didn't think she had half the beauty her mother held. She sighed about her father's love complexity and just dismissed it like always.

It was already dark after their little chat with each other and they already spent dinner together. They talked about his job and how he should better himself in order to get a raise. Though, Sakura always thought her father was a great accountant for the company he worked for. It was one of the largest companies in Kohona, but that was about all she knew. Walking back into her room, Sakura saw the folded up paper she saw her father kneel down the try and pick up. She was glad to her father's forgetful mental state and luckily he didn't pursue it.

She opened back up the paper and it held the numbers of the Aunt Sassy store that would transform her life in seconds. She smiled as she recalled today.

**Earlier that day**

Sakura was following the directions that were written so small at the bottom of the flyer. She assumed the owner didn't want many people finding. Though, she wore glasses she was fine as long as it wasn't far away. She sometimes cursed her horrible eyes that she inherited from her father.

Through the many missed stores and the many stares that she caught, Sakura finally found the place. The sign above the building didn't say Aunt Sassy at all. It was a Sake selling store. Sakura looked around, there was no other store around and she had the right address.

"This…can't be it…can it?" She said questioningly. She walked up to the glass door and peeked inside. The bell above the door went off in jingles. As she walked inside she noticed a small pig sleeping on the counter, it even had small colored pearls around its neck as a collar. Sakura was about to giggle until she heard a coughed.

Sakura looked in the direction of the cough, but didn't see anyone. She walked up to the counter and stood there for a few seconds until she peered over and found a golden mass of hair. It was snoring. Sakura stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Um, excuse me…" Sakura said as she leaned forward on the counter trying to get better access to the person in front of her. The person just gurgled something that sounded like 'Go away'. Sakura got so upset she took both of her hands and slammed it on the counter. Suddenly the person before her bolted straight up and gave her the most disgruntled expression.

"What!" Said the woman before her, she looked as if she would kill Sakura in seconds if she didn't answer. Sakura gulped and tried to suppress her nervousness.

The woman before her had such rare beauty that you did not see every day. She had long straight golden hair that reached the middle of her lower back. A heart shaped face adored with light almond brown eyes. Her skin was a light shade of vanilla. She was wearing a grass-green robe. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves. The blouse itself was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. It held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. She was Senju Tsunade.

"Um…u-um, is this Aunt Sassy?" Sakura asked with a shaken voice. The woman before her was so tall and intimidating that she probably would have passed out if it wasn't for her determination to find her destination.

"And what if it is?" Tsunade said with a nonchalant way as she looked around for something. Sakura was taken aback by the rudeness of the woman. She didn't like pretty women with horrible people skills.

"Well I would like to talk to the owner about this flyer I found. I would really…" Sakura was stopped mid-sentence as the woman before her interrupted her.

"Look whatever that flyer says has nothing to do with Sake. If you're not old enough to buy sake, leave!" Tsunade said quiet loudly stirring the tiny pig that was sleeping on the counter.

"Please, I just want to know if this is the place." Sakura said with her head a little down. She was getting discouraged and the woman before her was not helping. Hearing the woman sigh loudly Sakura looked back up at her.

"At least you have manners. This is the place kid. What do you want?" Tsunade asked a little reluctantly.

"I want to be part of your project to turn girls into beauty queens." Sakura said determinedly. Sakura knew she was not confident and it showed more than she wished, but when she knew what she wanted, it showed. Tsunade on the other hand just looked her up and down and snorted.

"You think I need someone like you?" Tsunade said. "Look at you, you have horrible posture, your hair don't get me started, your face, HA! I've seen better to change." Tsunade mocked.

"But it says you need less than attractive girls…I think I fit that description…" Sakura said a little quietly due to Tsunade's harsh words.

"Oh do you? And why would you think that? Why come here?" Tsunade asked as she questioned her motives.

"I, I want to be pretty. I want to live up to what my mother was…I want to not be picked on just because I'm a 'Blue student'. I know I'd have a lot to do, but I'm…I'm…" Sakura stated, but soon started to trail slowly into an emotional testimony. Tears were started to threaten her eyes and her face started to get flushed. Sakura always had a hard time keeping her emotions under wraps just like her father. Tsunade just stared intently at the young girl without any words.

"I'm not the greatest looking, I know, but with your help maybe I won't be the constant tease of my class. Maybe I can just have a normal day for once in my high school life without someone throwing cold used mop water on me every now and then." Sakura said as tears actually started to fall, thinking about all the mean things 'Red students' would do to her.

Sakura stood there as Tsunade started at her. It was so quiet the only stirs were the sound of the small pig sleeping and Sakura's sniffles. After standing there for what seems minutes, Sakura gave up and started walking towards the door.

"Your testimony saved you girl. Be here every day for the next two months starting the day you finish your last day of school. Now go away." Tsunade said as she disappeared from sight. Sakura turned with wide eyes, but the woman was already gone. Had she heard correctly? She did. Sakura was going to become a Miss Sassy.

**End**

Sakura sat on her western style bed and smiled. She couldn't believe she was about to make a change for her own good and possible for the better. Things were starting to look up, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She knew it was going to be hard to step into something she knew nothing about, but she was willing to hit it head on. Sakura fell back onto her bed and stretched, she knew she could do it with a little hard work.

Suddenly her door slid open and her father was just standing in the doorway. He stared intently at her and then asked,

"Sakura, dear, where's your glasses?"

Sakura slapped her forehead and recalled the red head man who invaded in on the bullying that was happening to her. She was so caught up on trying to escape she didn't grab her glasses.

**Elsewhere in Konoha:**

The one named Gaara was sitting in his dark room; the only light was from the office type lamp that sat on top of his computer table. He was hunched over and staring intently as something he was working on. Putting down a small tool he was using he leaned up and straightened his posture. He turned slightly near his window and held up a pair of red framed glasses, but there was a lens missing. He had put the broken pair of glasses he picked up earlier today.

Sighing he recalled the events and all he could remember was pink.

"Pink…hair."Gaara said before he clicked his lamp off and traveled to his bed.

A/N: Hello! It's CoCo Bunny. Just dropping in to say sorry for the late update and there were some changes that I added. As you can see. I think I like the way this is coming more than the original story. Don't you? Anyways. I remembered I placed one of those 'Next Chapter' type previews in my first chapter, but I changed it. I think I'll used that for maybe the next chapter. Who knows? Well with me I'm always changing things lol. But hopefully I get to the next chapter and post it really soon n.n

Ja' ne 3


End file.
